


【ART】 Explicit Cockpit - NSFW JunHerre Art Archive

by JunHerre



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal, Art, Blood, Bruises, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dieselpunk, Digital Art, Drawing, Fighter Pilots, Gore, Guilty Pleasures, Illustrations, Luftwaffe, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Military, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, NSFW Art, Nazis, Non-Consensual, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Pilots, Prisoner of War, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Smoking, Soldiers, Torture, Traditional Media, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, War Crimes, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHerre/pseuds/JunHerre
Summary: Or how I learned to stop worrying and be horny on main.Posting my own NSFW art, related to stories or not, generally on the theme of WW2 soldier boys getting utterly fucked up. And pilots, loads of pilots.No politics, non-apologetic, only kinks. Mind the tags, shit gets dark. Will update tags with each drawing.Check out my Twitter : @JunHerre
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Luftwaffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Marker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Marker/gifts), [Scarletwyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwyvern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimson Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072246) by [JunHerre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHerre/pseuds/JunHerre), [Red_Marker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Marker/pseuds/Red_Marker). 



**【Sticky aftermath for a captured Luftwaffe pilot】**


	2. Ritter

**【My Ritter darling having a grand old time. He deserves it.】**


End file.
